Rose Among Thorns
by Saint Skitty
Summary: Venus is the daughter of a Clan father and kittypet mother. After her mother's death, she was rescued by her father who was forced to turn out his own daughter after she was old enough to survive on her own. After being credited for something she didn't do, allowed among a band of rogues. Soon she is among Clans again, and their survival depends on a union between rogues and Clans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if the story is bad. I'm still new to the site and I'm just familiarizing myself with how it works and stuff. Still, once I get the hang of it I'll return to this and fix it.**

A roaring river of white water slices the land in half. Streams run like veins towards the lands beyond. On the west bank , a dense woodland stretches out vastly and beside it, softens into a wet marshland that leads into the twolegplace, full of frogs and fish. Across the river, on the east side are rolling hills, and behind them are an expanse of mountains. There is a steep canyon and inside in a tree in a pool of water from the White River. It is the Tree of Starlight, that represents that life can thrive in the harshest of places. It is the sacred duty of medicine cats to protect the tree to preserve their connection with the land of starts. In front of the canyon, nestled between its steep edge and the bank of the river lies a scree, the harshest of all but promising in the season of snow prey from above when there is none below. At the south end of the river, a landslide has created the perfect scree for a peaceful gathering and a rocky outcrop for leaders to look down on their Clans. The four leaders promised to preserve their land and uphold the noble code passed down from their ancient ancestors… ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. Nightstar led his clan across the river and they settled among the forests. Miststar led her clan to the marsh. Breezestar and her clan stayed among the hills. Moonstar and his clan thrived in their land of stone. But at the north end, living near the waterfall that feeds the river at the very north brews a clan of a different kind- rogues without a law and plotting ways to secure the Clans under their control.

"Solash, Flux," a gray-and-white she-cat greeted the approaching toms. "Good to see you. Are you two now willing to hear what I have to offer?" With a flick of her tail, shadows streamed from behind them, encircling the visitors warily, poised to pounce. "I can assure you I can be very persuasive."

* * *

Willowstar looked down at the bedraggled brown-and-white kit.

"Punish me if you must, but leave the kit alone," a black, lithe tom growled, standing protectively over his mewling daughter.

Willowstar's lip curled. "You'll get your punishment, Spiderfoot. Just get that kit out of my sight."

"Where do you want me to take her?" Spiderfoot rasped, sorrow flaring in his chest as she pressed against his leg, crying piteously.

"I'm not a murderer. Take her to the nursery." Spiderfoot dipped his head and gently carried the kit across the clearing.

He pushed through the shaded fronds until he was under the elderberry bush. "Frostpool?" The beautiful dappled gray queen lay on her side. Her second litter was curled protectively against her belly. The other queens turned and hissed in disapproval. Frostpool trained her sharp green gaze on her son. There was no need for words. She knew why he was here.

"She shares your blood, Frostpool," Spiderfoot reminded her desperately.

"I know. You should be punished."

"Then punish me. But not her. She should not be away from her mother."

"She shouldn't have had a mother," Frostpool snarled.

"She still has me!" Spiderfoot growled. "If she dies, I go with her."

* * *

"She will take no warrior name," Willowstar decided as she addressed her Clan. "We will raise her until she is old enough to survive on her own. Spiderfoot, does that sound fair? Or should we put her out of her misery?" She offered, cruelly twisting her claws toward the nursery. Spiderfoot hastily shook his head.

As Willowstar leapt down and made her way to her den, a little brown tabby ran up to intercept her.

"Willowstar, that was unfair."

"Please, Rainpaw, get out of my way."

Rainpaw stubbornly refused to move. "You didn't turn me away when Silverwind brought me here."

Willowstar shook her head again. "You know nothing of what it takes to lead a Clan."

"I'm a medicine cat," Rainpaw reminded her.

"A medicine cat apprentice," the leader corrected.

"You're jealous. Jealous that Spiderfoot picked some stupid kittypet over you!"

"That's not true!"

"I'll bet she was pretty," Rainpaw continued smoothly.

Willowstar's temper flared. "MOVE!" With one paw she bowled the apprenticed over and with as much dignity as she could muster, she walked stiffly towards her den, silently mourning over the loss of Spiderfoot's affection, leaving Rainpaw staring regretfully after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fox!_ The stench hit Venus' scent glands and head shot up, startling the bird she had been stalking. She was lean with lack of prey, but survival was programmed into every instinct and muscle. Even at seven moons, she was calculating enough to avoid detection.

"Mouse dung!" she muttered under her breath as it flew away in a flurry of wings. She pricked her ears, eyes scanning the sparse growth warily. Usually, foxes didn't come out this far. She had been surviving on the outskirts of BreezeClan territory, across the river from NightClan and so far she had been living unchallenged, hunting near the river on Gathering nights where the prey was fatter when she would be undetected.

Quickly, she left the scene, praying to StarClan she wouldn't cross paths with the vixen. As the stench grew weaker, another smell wafted toward Venus. Squirrels were her favorite back in the forest but there were rarely any in the hills where there weren't any trees.

The scent grew stronger and Venus knew she must be getting closer. There! A flash of gray at the corner of her vision. It already knew she was there. Dropping every sense she pelted after it, the adrenaline from the fox-flight still coursing through her. She put on an extra burst of speed and messily forced it to the ground with her claws, wolfing down.

"That prey belongs to us!"

Venus looked up, startled. A smoky gray tom was picking his way towards her.

"You're that kit who's been hanging around." He noticed her look of surprise. "Oh we know all about you, rogue."

"I'm not a rogue!" she protested. Rogues were murderous, bloodthirsty killers who lived in exile from the Clans.

"Of course you're not," the tom was closer now, trying to distract her while he approached gradually. "You're just a kit. Are you lost?"

She rose to her paws, trying to match him step for step, backwards. He continued talking smoothly. "Do you know our border is behind you?" As soon as Venus turned her head to look, she felt a weight on her back and the wind knocked out of her. He planted a paw on her head, pressing it against the coarse grass.

"Can't…" she wheezed. She flattened herself closer to the ground and flailed helplessly, trying to gouge his belly. At last her claws met their mark and she slipped out from his grip. He stumbled for only a second before he leapt on her again. As she writhed in the grass, he scored his claws across her cheek. She bit the claw and it tore out. Crying out in pain, her attacker slipped and landed on a sharp stone that slit right through his throat. His blood spattered her face and she convulsed, gagging from the repulsive reek of death.

She lay in the grass, feeling as if she were about to be sick but she didn't have the strength to do it. Panting, she finally hauled herself to her paws and dragged herself away.

"Are you sure you're not a rogue?" The fatigue had dulled Venus' senses and she hadn't noticed the other cat's approach. Venus didn't care what happened to her anymore. She didn't reply and lay down in the grass, safely across BreezeClan's border.

"How'd you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him." _The rock did._ Venus opened her eyes to take in the newcomer. It was a stocky, sleek gray-and-white she-cat with piercing green eyes. She was looking at her gently.

"You're a very strong kit, to take down a warrior by yourself." Venus' little heart swelled with pride. She could impress this cat and she'd be respected, at least by somebody.

"He attacked me, but I was too fast," she boasted weakly. "Are you from the Clans?"

"No," the she-cat murmured, shaking her head. "My name is North. Are you?"

"Not anymore. I'm Venus." North dipped her head, then looked at her quizzically.

"Anymore?"

"They didn't like me. But Spiderfoot and Frostpool did. I wonder if they miss me."

"Your leader was probably afraid of how strong you'd be. You might have overthrown her."

"But don't leaders want strong cats?"

"Cats are selfish. Even me. But I'm no fool- I'd rather have you as a friend than a foe," North purred. Venus nodded. "Do you want to come with me and meet my friends?" Venus forced herself to her paws.

"Where are we going, North?"

"To the top of the White River."


	3. Chapter 3

"According to them, I'm dead. I guess Willowstar knew Spiderfoot would have come after me." Venus was getting tired of the barrage of questions. She didn't like the feeling that her new acquaintance was analyzing her mind thoroughly as though prying for weaknesses. She eagerly tried to change the subject. "What about you?"

The sting in her cheek was slowly dulling to a nagging ache and her wounds were covered by a protective crust of dried blood, but the weariness still dragged at her paws. She had trekked from the south end of the river to the north end and her eyelids were struggling to stay open. Venus knew nothing of herbs to heal herself and hoped she could find refuge with North, at least for the night.

North didn't answer. She just stopped suddenly and parted her jaws. "We're here!" she announced.

Venus stepped up beside her. In front of her was a roaring wall of water, unlike any she had seen before. It was feeding the river of Life itself. Sheer, rocky cliffs that must have been as tall as the canyon's abruptly cut away from the grassy clearing, surrounded by tall pine trees, dressing the clearing in shadow.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" North mewed with a knowing glance at Venus. Venus just nodded, her eyes huge. She must have been many, many foxlengths away yet it's thunder sounded as loud as blood roaring in her ears, and the spray still reached her, refreshingly washing her wounds yet uncomfortably clinging to her dry pelt.

It was comfortably shaded from the relentless heat of the Sun-Season as the loners and travellers called it, or greenleaf, as Frostpool had referred to it. It was an ideal place for prey and there was an easy access to water and it was covered with lush grass without any thick undergrowth.

"I just can't believe Clan cats didn't find this place when they first got here!" Venus exclaimed.

"It wasn't always like this, but it's been better since the river widened. But it's certainly ideal now," North agreed. She swept her tail towards the trees. "Now, come meet my friends."

Glowing eyes appeared from the bushes and shadows flowed out like water, lining up in row after row, filling the clearing. Suddenly, the grove was full of cats, all circling North and Venus with murderous glints in their eyes

"Settle down. She's a guest, not prey." Noticing their looks of disappointment, she added "-yet."

* * *

It was common sense to avoid cats she didn't know and yet Venus had just trekked past the entire length of the canyon with a complete stranger. Was she really so lonely and desperate for a friend? North hadn't told her one lick about herself. A buzz filled her ears.

"I want her secured… Make sure she doesn't run off. She possesses a unique maturity at this age. A willingness to kill, if you please." That was North's voice, rising above the hubbub of her assembled "friends".

"No, that's not me at all!" Venus whirled around but was intercepted by a well-built dusky brown she-cat. Quick as an adder, she snaked forward and bit the cat's shoulder, maneuvering around her before two more rushed up to block her.

"She'll cooperate soon enough. For now, force should be enough to silence her." A second tom had come to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with North. North didn't contradict him, but still stood in front. They appeared to be equals.

"Yes, Solash is right. Fern, Eagle, escort her to a den for the night." Venus didn't protest anymore. There was no hope of getting away with her limbs intact. Besides, maybe she would be better off here. It was wishful thinking, however, as she tried to maintain her dignity as she padded past growls, snarls and hostile glances. These were not cats she wanted to be with longer than she had to.

* * *

She saw a maple tree standing out among the pines. They herded her among its gnarled roots and provided her with minimal bedding. However, it was sufficient enough, coming from these cats. Even though her stomach rumbled and she was dizzy with hunger, she dared not ask for anything.

Venus's heart dropped to her stomach and for the first time since she left NightClan, she was scared. It was one thing to consider suicide and there was nothing she could have done if she was killed. But it didn't mean she wanted to die, not yet. She was too shaken to sleep, crouched in a makeshift nest of moss and pine needles despite how tired she was.

She dragged herself out of her nest, ignoring fresh bleeding from a cut on her shoulder and padded out of her crevice between roots. She jumped as she was greeted by a hiss. Whipping her head around, she saw a dark brown tomcat concealed by the dark blanket of night.

"Where are you going?" he didn't sound hostile, just bored.

Venus felt a sudden burst of confidence. One-on-one were good odds for her. "I'm on guard now? Can't risk your precious catch disappearing, can we?"

He shrugged. "You're nothing special. We take in recruits all the time."

Venus' flash of determination deflated. Of course she wasn't special. If she was, Willowstar wouldn't have turned her away all those moons ago. She then felt a pinprick of dread and curiosity. "Recruits?"

"For the rogue pack. North has plans for us. And you wouldn't want to end up on the losing side, would you?"

Losing side? "Is there going to be a battle?" she inquired.

"Never mind, just go back to sleep." Venus looked distastefully at her nest, then felt a presence from behind her which had probably silenced her companion.

"You'll get something more… permanent after your initiation," a gruff voice sounded from behind her. The golden tom that North had addressed as Solash stood behind her. He nodded to the kit who scampered off, presumably to his own nest. Then he turned back at her. "He asks a good question... do you want to be on the losing side?"


End file.
